Mr Brightside
by on sleepless roads
Summary: Because everyone loves a jealous So Yi Jeong.


He was never one to stay in one place at a party. No, that was most definitely not his style. He never had any problem moving from table to table, joining group to group and, of course, being with girl to girl at a party. It wasn't a normal thing for him to be idle, especially not at a place filled with willing and easy girls that would drop instantly on his feet when he asked. So why was it that, at his best friend's party of all places, he found himself alone at bar stool, staring into space?

But he wasn't really staring into space, not really. He was watching her, quite closely, actually. He thought he was doing it discreetly but anyone could see that his eyes were solely for the girl with that long hair and sparkling eyes. He was oblivious to everyone and everything around him. If someone were to sit beside him, it would be a miracle for him to notice. His whole body was tense, and if he held the glass in his hand any tighter, it would break. That was definitely not the famous Casanova stance. The usually calm and cool aura that surrounded him was now gone, replaced by rage and uneasiness.

He looked…well, you get the picture.

But while his sits there, looking like he could kill someone, he wasn't only watching the said girl. He was also contemplating on how things got this way. A couple of weeks ago, he was his regular Casanova self. Partying, drinking, dating…he was perfectly contented with that life! But noooo, Chu Ga Eul just had to come in his life and ruin it. It wasn't like she wasn't in his life before, because she was. Ever since he helped her get back at her jerk of an ex boyfriend by making her over and taking her out, she has been a permanent fixture in his life. But not like this. She has always been the good friend, the silly girl, the naïve romantic. And for So Yi Jeong, she was just that. Sure, she helped him out a few times. Okay, a lot of times. And he would be lying if he said he didn't find her somewhat special to him. But, as he was saying…err, thinking, that was just it. But all that crap about 'just someone special' and 'just friends' went down the drain four days ago.

It was very innocent, in his defense. She came by his studio and they were just hanging out, talking while stepping on a mound of clay. Then she tripped…and he caught her, their faces just mere inches from each other. He remembered saying something about not being a nice guy, and then his face was gradually coming down on hers. And then…and then…her freaking phone rang. It rang. In the middle of their almost kiss…it rang. How lovely. But that wasn't the thing that was bothering him now, because if it was he would totally beat himself up for getting so riled up over an almost kiss. No, it was the actual thing. Because as he drove her home immediately after her phone call (it turned out to be pretty important), she leaned in for probably a surprise kiss in the cheek (how bold of her…and cute)….boom. He turned his head at the exact moment and their lips touched for the shortest second. Before he could even say anything, she turned bright red then immediately went out of the car. He doesn't think he has ever tasted something as sweet as her.

_But it was only a kiss, Yi Jeong. Just a kiss. _Yeah, he just needed to tell that to himself repeatedly.

So that brings him back to his current predicament. It's been four days since that incident and still, his lips can still feel her soft ones, he could still remember the exact moment they kissed (at his car, a few minutes after nine) and the exact song that was playing on the radio ('Nobody' by Wonder Girls, Ga Eul's choice) . It was disturbing how he remembered all these! It was never like this for him. Usually, the girls were the ones getting themselves in these kinds of situations with him. Speaking of girls, did he mention he hasn't kissed a girl since her? Pure madness!

That wasn't his only problem, though. No, because right now, as he sat there alone with his fifth drink, he was watching Ga Eul talking…no, flirting with the birthday boy, his best friend, Song Woo Bin. How could Woo Bin even do this to him? Didn't he know it was against male code to steal his brother's girl? Wait, something was wrong with that. Ga Eul was not his girl. _Not yet._

_It was only a kiss, Yi Jeong. Just a kiss. _

They were laughing now, when did they get this close anyway? He was always the one taking Ga Eul home and picking her up, not Woo Bin. So what the hell's with the sudden closeness? He sees Woo bin whisper something in her ear and he just wants to cut his head off, brother or not. She throws her head back in laughter at what he says and he wonders sadly why she hasn't laughed like that with him. He takes another sip of his drink then wonders why he wasn't feeling light headed yet. He glances at the glass in his hand for the first time and realizes he was drinking water all along. _Ji Hoo must've switched it._ Now he was getting more paranoid about his situation. All along, he was blaming his abnormal thoughts on being drunk only to find out he hasn't had a sip of alcohol tonight. So he was soberly thinking all of this? That was not good.

_It was only a kiss, Yi Jeong. Just a kiss. _

Ga Eul catches him staring at her and he quickly looks away, for the first time tonight. He focuses on the pea colored wall beside him. What an awfully painted wall. What was Woo Bin thinking getting it colored like that? He had to talk about him about his design choices. _Right after I punch his brains out for stealing Ga Eul. _There he goes again! _Think of the pea wall, think of the pea wall…_

Even with the volume up so high, he hears her footsteps coming towards him. yes, it's hers. He just knows it. This gets him more worried. Since when did Ga Eul have a distinct footstep from the others?

"Sunbae?" her deep voice says, to his dismay. He looks at her and tries to focus on anything but her eyes that were trying to find his. Hasn't anyone noticed before that her voice was too deep for a girl? At least for girl with her sweet face. Her bright smile, those pretty eyes…oh it was to those eyes again! He decides to just answer her.

"Ga Eul yang, what is it?" she tilted her head at him. Her lips were doing that pout, probably unconsciously. He wonders if she knows that look alone takes his breath away.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." She tells him and he just wants to scram at her. _How in the world would I be okay when you're there flirting with my best friend four nights after we kissed?! _But he didn't. He was dubbed Mr. Cool, after all.

"I'm fine. What makes you think I'm otherwise? Come on Ga Eul yang, you're looking too much into things." _Mr. Cool, my ass. Did I just blabber? God, kill me._

"Okay, sunbae. If you say so..." He nodded as an affirmation that yes, he was fine. Seeing that he wasn't in the mood to make good conversation with her, she left and walked back to where the others were sitting. To where Woo Bin was sitting.

He watches her again as she sits beside his best friend. To her defense, it was the only one empty but still…couldn't she stand? He takes another sip from his water, he was planning to order a real drink but he remembers he probably had to drive Ga Eul home. He hoped he had to. He didn't fail to notice that Ga Eul kept looking his way when she thought he wasn't staring. But that was the thing, he never stooped. So he always caught her and she would always look away with a red face. Not long after, it was Woo Bin's turn to come up to him.

"Yo bro, you okay?" he asks and Yi Jeong just wanted to karate chop him. He glares at Woo Bin and he immediately notices the deadly look on his best friend's face.

"Woah, woah, I think I know what this is about." He tells Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong just continues to stare at him. He sips his water and continues to glare.

"There's nothing to worry about me and Ga Eul. Seriously, bro, there's nothing there." _Nothing there? Then what the hell was all the flirting about? _He wanted to say. But he wasn't going to lose his cool again.

"Who said anything about Ga Eul? I'm fine, Woo Bin. Go ahead and enjoy your party." He tells Woo Bin just so he would go away. Woo Bin just laughs at his bitter tone.

"Well, okay, bro, whatever you say. But if it makes you feel any better, you're all she talks about." And to Yi Jeong's surprise, it does make him feel better. And he suddenly doesn't want to grill Woo Bin alive anymore.

And after all, it _was _still a kiss.


End file.
